


Bound by Silver

by The_Otter_Knight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Possibly Unrequited Love, the relationship tags is just who i thought of when writing this, you can actually ship them with anybody really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Otter_Knight/pseuds/The_Otter_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys plans to get to the bottom of Arya's moodiness, but she has a sinking suspicion of what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the AU of where your soulmate's name is written on your wrist.
> 
> This only got a warning because Arya said "fuck" and I honestly don't know if people would be offended by that, so...
> 
> In case any of you don't read additional tags, the relationship tags were just who I imagined while writing. The Jon/Arya was implied in the story. Viserys or Drogo was implied because Dany's soulbound had died, so, it could be either of them -- or anybody else you can imagine. If it's a bother, just let me know and I'll remove it.

"Pass that dish over here."

"Here you go."

"..I hate washing dishes."

"Sansa hates them too."

"The only thing we have in common, probably."

"No, I'm sure you each have similar qualities."

"Nah."

"..."

"...."

"..."

"..."

"Arya?"

"Dany."

"Have you been marked yet?"

"..."

"Arya?"

"...What?"

".. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No."

"No?"

"Are you deaf? No."

"Oh. ...Alright."

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious, Arya. I just thought that maybe you'd be into that sort of thing."

"Then you obviously don't know me very well. Jon--..."

"What about Jon?"

"He knows me. He ... would know that I don't believe in soulmates. Not really."

"..."

"I mean, it's pretty stupid. It just sounds so picture perfect. It's not like you can even back out of it or exclude yourself. It's just suddenly, 'Hey, guess what? You're going to be stuck with this person because you got this fancy writing on your arm. What's that? No. No refunds! No take backsies! No changing names with anyone!' It just seems foolish to me."

"I bet you'd change your mind if you were marked, though."

"I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I .... it would ruin everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything!"

"Why? What would it ruin?"

"Everything would just be different, okay! I wouldn't -- ... I couldn't -- ..."

".... Arya?"

"Because it wouldn't be _him_."

"Him?"

"If I was marked, it wouldn't be him. And if it was, it wouldn't work out. He -- he's already marked."

"..."

"..."

"Arya?"

"..."

"... Arya? Are -- are you cr--?"

"No!"

"...."

"No.."

"...."

"It'd be horrible."

"Being marked?"

"And having it unrequited.. it just ... it sounds so horrible."

"..Arya.."

"And you can't do anything about it. You can love someone else, but it isn't the same. All that matters is your fucking soulmate and they don't even -- it isn't even requited!"

"..."

"Daenerys, you know what it's like, right?"

"...Yes."

"Did it hurt when he died?"

"...Yes."

"What about when he was living and you two were together?"

"No, it didn't hurt."

"..."

"Arya, wha--?"

"It's proving my point. It hurts all the time because you aren't with them. You're just hollow."

"Arya?"

"...."

"Arya."

"..."

"Arya, please."

"...."

"Are you marked?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry, Arya."

"I know."

"..."

"Pass me that dish."

"Here."

"Thanks."


End file.
